Love Hina Forgotten
by Bugsy
Summary: What is the secret of the Hina Sword? AU. Last chapter completed.
1. Sword Nightmare

Love Hina – Forgotten  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One – Sword Nightmare  
  
Friday Evening  
  
While the girls are out watching a movie, the manager decides to catch up on some of his chores. Keitaro walks down the stairs as he pulls on his work coat. He enters the changing room for the hot spring and picks up the cleaning brush leaning in the corner. Whistling to himself, he slides open the door and walks onto the paving stones surrounding the water. Briskly, he scrubs at the rocks, pausing occasionally to pick up leaves and other debris to place in the sack tied to his belt. As he works his way to the left side of the water, he looks at the hot spring.  
  
"Oh, hello Motoko-chan."  
  
He continues scrubbing for a few moments before slowly turning back to the water.  
  
"M-m-motoko-chan! What are y-you doing here? It was an accident! I d-didn't know you w-were in there!"  
  
Reaching onto a nearby rock to grab her sword, Motoko tightens her towel and stares at Keitaro.  
  
"Urashima! How dare you violate my privacy? You vile, lecherous, immoral, perverted male!"  
  
"EEEEK!"  
  
Keitaro drops the brush and spins around, dashing back through the changing room.  
  
"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"  
  
Exiting the changing room, he turns and runs until he enters the kitchen. Looking around, he dives under the sink and pulls the cabinet doors closed. A minute later, he hears Motoko slide the door to the changing room open. Dressed in her gi, she looks around.  
  
"Urashima! Face me like a warrior, you cowardly, wasted excuse for a male! Or, are you hiding under the sink again?"  
  
Keitaro bolts from his hiding place and runs up the stairs to the laundry platform.  
  
"Oh heck! That spot's no good anymore! I've gotta do something or she'll kill me!"  
  
Hearing footsteps rushing up the stairs, Keitaro climbs over the roof and leaps down to the second floor, barely grabbing the railing in time to stop his fall. Pulling himself into the hallway, he sprints to his room and closes the door. He looks around and picks up the plastic cover to his wastebasket.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like that will stop her."  
  
He tosses the cover aside and pulls open drawer after drawer, desperate to find anything to protect himself. He pushes the last drawer closed, but halts when something buried under the papers catches his attention. Shoving the papers aside, he lifts the sword and stares at it.  
  
"I remember this. Granny Hina left me a note to make sure that I take care of it. This isn't any good. I need a shield, a really big one!"  
  
At that moment, his door explodes inward. Motoko leaps through the debris and raises her sword.  
  
"Prepare to fall, Urashima! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex flies off her blade and crashes through the room. Keitaro pitches to the side and rolls under the kotatsu table. Slashing with her blade, the sword master slices the table in half. Keitaro screams and scrambles out the door. He runs down the hallway, bouncing off the walls as he looks behind him. Motoko charges through the door, flames leaping from her eyes.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Keitaro rounds the corner, slamming into the opposite wall. The impact loosens the scabbard of the sword in his hand and it slides off the blade. He stares at the sword, mesmerized by the dark glow of power. Pressing back against the inner wall, he kneels and waits. As the sound of running feet draws closer, he unconsciously slides his left hand against the pommel and braces his right palm on the end of the hilt. As Motoko rounds the corner, Keitaro pushes off the wall so that he blocks her path. Thrusting with all his strength, he drives the blade forward. The force of the impact sends Keitaro crashing to the floor, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Motoko, her momentum stopped by the impact, looks down at the blade impaling her. She grips the hilt of the sword and screams as tendrils of darkness flow from the blade and wrap around her. Suddenly, her screams are mangled as her body is violently sucked into the blade. The Hina Sword drops to the floor, the wisps of darkness swirling around it slowly fading as if it has been satiated. The scabbard spins around and slips itself back over the blade.  
  
Far away, in Kyoto at the Shinmei School, Aoyama Tsuruko looks up from her meditation.  
  
"Motoko!"  
  
Closing her eyes once more she concentrates for a few moments, waiting as if for some unseen sign. Her chi, tuned keenly to Motoko's vibrations, senses only emptiness. Grabbing her sword, she leaps for the door.  
  
Friday Night.  
  
A few hours later, Naru kneels next to Keitaro and shakes his shoulder.  
  
"Keitaro, wake up. Why are you sleeping in the hallway?"  
  
He opens his eyes and looks up at her.  
  
"Huh? What am I doing here? I was just outside cleaning the hot spring."  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
"You've been working too hard. Get up and clean yourself off. Shinobu-chan will have dinner ready in thirty minutes. Kitsune and Su-chan are in the hot spring, so you'd better stay inside."  
  
With Naru's assistance the manager stands up.  
  
"Where is Motoko-chan?"  
  
Naru looks at him.  
  
"Who's Motoko? Don't tell me you had a girl over while the rest of us were watching the movie! Are you going to introduce her to us?"  
  
Keitaro stares at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm just wondering where Motoko-chan is."  
  
"There you go again. Who is this Motoko that you're talking about?"  
  
"Motoko, Aoyama Motoko! Room 302, swords and stuff! Motoko-chan."  
  
Naru raises her hand and places her palm on Keitaro's forehead.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself or something? No one lives in 302. It's been empty ever since I moved here."  
  
Keitaro pushes her hand away.  
  
"Empty? You're nuts! Motoko-chan's lived here almost as long as you have!"  
  
Naru crosses her arms.  
  
"I'm telling you that there's no Motoko here! Just go look for yourself!"  
  
The manager rushes up to the third floor and slides open the door to room 302. A chill runs through him as he stands in the empty room.  
  
"No, this isn't right."  
  
He runs downstairs to his room, skidding to a halt at the door. He slides it open, but in the back of his mind, wonders if it should be intact.  
  
"I, I thought for a minute that this door was broken. Or, was it?"  
  
He shakes his head and walks over to his desk. He sits down and pulls out the inn diary. Flipping through the pages, he reads the profiles of all the current residents. There is no listing for an Aoyama Motoko. He goes to the old ledgers, but nowhere is Motoko mentioned. He leans back in his chair and looks out the window.  
  
"I remember Motoko-chan! I know she lives here! I'm not imagining that she exists!"  
  
He leaps from his chair and runs out to the hot spring. Kitsune and Su look up at him as he slides to a stop.  
  
"Keitaro-san! What the heck are ya'll doing out here?"  
  
He looks at Kitsune.  
  
"Where's Motoko-chan?"  
  
The fox tilts her head.  
  
"Motoko? Who's that?"  
  
Su jumps up on a boulder.  
  
"There aint no Motoko's around here. It's just us lovely ladies!"  
  
Tama-chan flies over and lands on her head. Su grabs the turtle.  
  
"Us, and dinner!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"KEITARO!"  
  
He turns around, only to meet a Naru-punch that sends him tumbling over the hot spring. He crashes into the bamboo wall and slides into the water. Su jumps over and pulls him up.  
  
"That looked like fun! I bets ya could even see your house from up there!"  
  
Kitsune adjusts her towel and steps out of the water.  
  
"Of course he could! Keitaro-san lives here after all."  
  
Su blinks her eyes.  
  
"That's right."  
  
She shakes Keitaro.  
  
"Hey! Could ya see my house from up there?"  
  
A few minutes later, the residents sit at the dining room table. Keitaro looks around the room. Six chairs are placed around the table. He points at the empty chair.  
  
"That's Motoko-chan's chair!"  
  
A voice at the door interrupts him.  
  
"No, that's my chair."  
  
Keitaro turns around and watches as his aunt walks in and sits at the table.  
  
"Haruka-san! The girls are acting like they don't know Motoko-chan! Someone even took all of her stuff from her room. And she's not in the ledger!"  
  
Haruka looks at her nephew.  
  
"Who's Motoko? Did we get a new boarder that you didn't tell me about?"  
  
The manager slaps his hands on the table.  
  
"This joke is getting old really fast! Where is Motoko-chan?"  
  
The door slides open again and a tall, beautiful woman rushes into the room. She looks around and locks her gaze on Keitaro.  
  
"You! I must speak with you immediately! It is of a most urgent matter!"  
  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
"I am Aoyama Tsuruko, of the Shinmei School."  
  
"Aoyama? Are you Motoko-chan's sister?"  
  
Tsuruko grabs Keitaro's arm and pulls him into the common room. Her gaze makes it clear that the others are not to follow. She motions for him to sit at the couch and she takes the chair across the coffee table from him. He leans over the table.  
  
"What's this about? Do you know what happened to Motoko-chan?"  
  
She looks steadily at him.  
  
"I have indeed come to speak upon matters pertaining to Motoko. However, you must know this. She is not my sister. I am an only child."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"That's not right. Motoko-chan told me once that she had an older sister."  
  
Tsuruko sighs.  
  
"This is a complicated matter. Motoko is my sister, and yet, she is not my sister."  
  
She holds up her hand.  
  
"Please, hear me out. This Aoyama Motoko that you know was created from the spirit of the Hina Sword a few years ago. She was accidentally released and created an existence for herself, choosing to play the role of my sister. For all intents and purposes, she was indeed real. Even my mother and I obtained memories of a past that included her. But, we saw through that deception relatively quickly."  
  
Keitaro stares at her.  
  
"What? Are you saying that Motoko-chan is a fake? That she's some kind of ghost or something?"  
  
Tsuruko nods her head.  
  
"The spirit of the Hina Sword, upon its release, desired freedom, and chose a form that would allow her to exist in our reality."  
  
"But, where is Motoko-chan now?"  
  
She looks up at the ceiling.  
  
"Earlier this evening, you confronted Motoko with the Hina Sword, did you not?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"I don't, uh, it's kind of hazy. I was cleaning the hot spring, but I woke up on the second floor. Something happened, but I'm not sure what."  
  
Tsuruko nods her head.  
  
"Where is the Hina Sword? I would like to see it."  
  
Keitaro leads her up to his room. The sword, now back in its place, rests in the bottom of the drawer. He pulls it out and hands it to her. Keeping it in its scabbard, she concentrates on the blade.  
  
"Yes, it is as I felt. The spirit has partially been restored to the sword. In being re-imprisoned, all that it created has disappeared with her."  
  
Keitaro looks at the sword.  
  
"But, why do I remember her?"  
  
"Because you were the one to cause her to return. Your contact with the sword allowed you to keep your memories of that reality."  
  
He looks up at Tsuruko.  
  
"How come you can remember her too?"  
  
"This blade has a long history connected to our school. Our training allows us to pierce the veil of its spells."  
  
Keitaro reaches out and touches the hilt of the sword.  
  
"Are you here to bring Motoko-chan back?"  
  
Tsuruko shakes her head.  
  
"No, I have come to ensure that the spirit of the sword is expunged forever. But the task cannot yet be completed."  
  
"What? You mean that Motoko-chan has to be destroyed?"  
  
She nods her head and looks at him.  
  
"It is necessary. The spirit would effect great destruction if it were allowed to escape, now that its true form is known. You would be the first to fall, because you were the one to entrap it."  
  
Keitaro runs a hand across his face.  
  
"This is too much. But, you said that you couldn't complete what you have to do. How are you going to stop it?"  
  
"As I mentioned, the spirit was partially restored to its prison. When it was released, it actually took two forms. One of darkness and one of light. The Motoko you know was the darkness. As the master of the Hina Sword, you must slay the physical form of the lightness half of the spirit to return it to the blade. This is a task that only you can perform. Only then, can the entire spirit be destroyed."  
  
"Destroy Motoko-chan? But, I'm her manager; I have to take care of her and everyone here."  
  
"I am sorry. But the Shinmei School cannot risk allowing this evil to run wild. It must be stopped at any cost. You must confront the light and defeat it so that it returns to the sword."  
  
Keitaro looks around and backs away from the lamp on his desk  
  
"Where is the light part? Do you mean it might be my, my lamp?"  
  
Tsuruko looks sadly at him.  
  
"I am sorry, but it is one that is dear to you also."  
  
"Where?"  
  
The door slides open.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! I brought you and your guest some tea, Sempai."  
  
Tsuruko points at Shinobu.  
  
"She is the light."  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Memories of Light

Love Hina – Forgotten  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Memories of Light  
  
Friday Night  
  
Keitaro looks at Shinobu, then Tsuruko and then back to Shinobu. The young cook walks in and sets her tray on the kotatsu table.  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"This is crazy! Shinobu isn't a ghost, or spirit, or whatever! She's as real as you and me!"  
  
Shinobu rests her hand on his.  
  
"Urashima Keitaro, Sempai. What she said is true. I heard her words in the hallway. Motoko and I are indeed two parts of the same whole. Please believe me when I say that we meant no harm to anyone. We chose these forms so that we may live free of our prison."  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"No, it can't be!"  
  
"Do not deny what you know is the truth. I can sense that you are torn, but you must accept what is."  
  
The manager stares at her.  
  
"But, what about your mother and father? They're real!"  
  
Shinobu nods her head.  
  
"I chose them because Maehara-san could not bear children of her own. It was a sadness that I sought to ease."  
  
Keitaro moves to put the table between them.  
  
"If you cared about them, why did you choose to stay here when they left?"  
  
She lowers her head.  
  
"We cannot remain away from the Hina Sword for long periods of time. Even though it was our prison, it is also the source of who we are. We are bound to it for good or ill."  
  
Tsuruko, her hand never far from her sword, studies Shinobu.  
  
"May I ask why Motoko choose to become my sister?"  
  
Shinobu smiles at her.  
  
"She adopted that form to show her contempt for your school. Yet, after time, she came to find some measure of peace, especially after Urashima's arrival. As the master of the Hina Sword, she saw in him a convenient target for her anger at our imprisonment."  
  
Keitaro lifts a glass of tea.  
  
"That explains a lot. How were you and Motoko-chan released?"  
  
Shinobu thinks back.  
  
"It was soon after Naru-sempai arrived. Granny Hina had left the inn for some business. Naru-sempai was curious and she wandered around the inn. In a storage room on the third floor, she found the Hina Sword and drew it forth. Sadly, she did not survive the powers she unleashed."  
  
Tsuruko grasps the hilt of her sword.  
  
"You, you slew Narusegawa-san?"  
  
Shinobu shakes her head.  
  
"No! Her body could not master the power of the sword, and that was her downfall."  
  
Keitaro grabs his head.  
  
"But, she's alive!"  
  
A tear falls down Shinobu's cheek.  
  
"Yes, I used some of our power to restore her, but, she lives only as long as the spirit of the sword remains free. If the power were to be contained, Naru-sempai will die once more."  
  
Tsuruko rises to her feet.  
  
"Is this some foul deception, demon?"  
  
Shinobu shakes her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You must examine her, and then you will know that I speak the truth."  
  
She looks back to Keitaro.  
  
"Now that you know what we are, I shall not hide the truth from you. I shall answer any questions you wish to pose."  
  
Tsuruko continues.  
  
"Are you trying to treaty for your survival?"  
  
"I do not wish to end my existence. This life has become precious to me. I would be content to remain Maehara Shinobu, and die as a mortal."  
  
Keitaro sets his glass on the table.  
  
"Do, do you have any powers, like Motoko-chan?"  
  
The young cook shakes her head.  
  
"In this form, I cannot touch the greater part of our power. Motoko-sempai has, had more contact with hers because of the form she choose."  
  
Tsuruko draws her sword.  
  
"Urashima-san, you must take the Hina Sword and return this half of the spirit to the blade! I sense what she says is true, and she cannot do you any harm in this form."  
  
Keitaro leaps to his feet.  
  
"You want me to kill Shinobu-chan?"  
  
"You must, time is not an option that we have!"  
  
"But, Narusegawa will die too!"  
  
"I am very sorry, but many others will die if you do not!"  
  
Keitaro looks around the room, as if trying to find some other answer.  
  
"What, what if we let Motoko-chan back out? Then things will be like they were! Yeah, that should work!"  
  
Shinobu rises to her feet and faces him.  
  
"Our other half will not be satisfied with that. Now that you know her true identity, she'll never feel safe. You alone have the power to return us to our prison, and she will destroy you to prevent that."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Shinobu interrupts him.  
  
"Aoyama-san has not yet told you the peril you face. Indeed, time is not on your side. While I remain free, our other half will be able to escape. I am powerless to stop her, yet I can contain her for a short time. Even now, I sense her rage at my actions. Sempai, I do not want you to die, and even though I cherish this life I will gladly end my existence to preserve you."  
  
Tsuruko lowers her sword.  
  
"Why do you freely tell Urashima-san this?"  
  
Shinobu blushes and turns her eyes to Keitaro.  
  
"Because, because I love Sempai. Aaauuuuu! I can't believe I've f-finally said it!"  
  
"Shinobu-chan."  
  
Keitaro pleads with Tsuruko.  
  
"Isn't there any other way? I can't lose all three of them!"  
  
She bows her head.  
  
"The spirit must be destroyed. To imprison it once more is not enough. We cannot take the risk of it ever being allowed to escape again."  
  
Tsuruko reaches to the table and lifts the Hina Sword.  
  
"Take the sword and do what you must. If is best if you finish it quickly."  
  
Keitaro looks at her as he takes the sword.  
  
"How much time do we have? I, I owe that much to Shinobu-chan to allow her to live a little longer. And, I want to be able to talk to Narusegawa."  
  
Tsuruko bows her head and concentrates.  
  
"I can sense the spirit's struggle within the blade. We perhaps have a day, if the light can maintain her hold that long."  
  
She looks at Shinobu.  
  
"I'll hold her as long as I can. I will let you know if I begin to fail, so that Sempai can, can imprison me again."  
  
She leaps over and hugs the manager.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sempai! I wish there was a way to save Naru-sempai, at least! Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Keitaro closes his eyes as he strokes Shinobu's hair.  
  
"How am I gonna tell Narusegawa that I have to kill her?"  
  
Shinobu whispers to him.  
  
"That is one burden that you should not have to bear. I shall tell Naru-sempai everything."  
  
Tsuruko shakes her head.  
  
"I do not think that it would be wise to tell any of the others of this. Consider their reactions. To them, Motoko never existed, and Shinobu is just Shinobu. They will most likely believe that the two of you have lost your minds."  
  
Keitaro looks at Shinobu.  
  
"Are Kitsune-san and Su-chan, normal?  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"Yes, they will continue when we are gone. The power of the sword has not touched them."  
  
Keitaro wipes a tear from his eye.  
  
"Will, will Narusegawa feel any pain?"  
  
Shinobu looks into his eyes.  
  
"No, she will simply cease. There will be no discomfort for her."  
  
Tsuruko rests a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know that this is difficult for you, and I will wait for you to decide the time to act. I admit that I also will regret Motoko's passing somewhat. It was pleasant to have a younger sister, even for a short while."  
  
Shinobu takes Keitaro's hand.  
  
"Sempai, please come down to dinner. At least we can eat together before, whatever happens."  
  
Keitaro nods his head.  
  
"I know. I just wish there was another way."  
  
A few minutes later Keitaro and Shinobu sit at the table, joined by Tsuruko. He introduces her to the rest of the residents, saying that she is there to survey Hinata-sou as a place that students from the Shinmei School could come while they attend regular schools. As Naru eats her rice, she notices Keitaro watching her.  
  
"Is something wrong, Keitaro? You've been staring at me all through dinner."  
  
He quickly shakes his head.  
  
"No! Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that? Everything is just fine!"  
  
"You were going on about someone named Aoyama Motoko earlier, and now Tsuruko-san is here."  
  
Keitaro places a hand on his head.  
  
"Oh, that, uh well I guess that I had the names mixed up! Just an honest mistake!"  
  
Su feeds a piece of bread to Tama-chan and looks at Tsuruko.  
  
"Whats do ya do at that school of yours?"  
  
Tsuruko wipes her lips with a napkin.  
  
"We defend against demons and evil spirits."  
  
Su's eyes brighten.  
  
"Do ya have any extra ones lying around? I could sure use a spook or two in some of my experiments!"  
  
"Oh, do you study the occult and other mystic arts?"  
  
Su shakes her head.  
  
"Nah, I just wonders what makes them tick! It's a shame we aint got none around here!"  
  
Tsuruko's eyes turn to Shinobu.  
  
"Yes, that is indeed a shame."  
  
Kitsune sets her chopsticks down and rests her elbows on the table.  
  
"Keitaro-san, where did ya'll find that sword? It looks like an expensive antique to me."  
  
Keitaro grabs the sword from the table and places it in his lap.  
  
"Oh this? It's just an old family heirloom. Nothing else special about it. I doubt an antique store would even give it a second look!"  
  
"If ya'll say so. I bet it's worth a year or two worth of rent anyways."  
  
Naru leans to the left and looks down at the sword,  
  
"I could swear that I've seen that before. It really looks familiar. Let me see it!"  
  
Keitaro watches as things seem to happen in slow motion.  
  
Naru grabs the hilt and starts to pull the sword from its scabbard.  
  
Shinobu raises her hands to her head as if in pain.  
  
Tsuruko leaps from her chair and draws her own sword.  
  
The sword, now half removed, begins to emit tendrils of dark power even as Keitaro reaches for the hilt.  
  
Haruka's eyes widen.  
  
Naru's eyes begin to lose focus and she looses her grip on the sword.  
  
Tsuruko grabs Naru's shoulder and tries to pull her away from the table.  
  
Shinobu screams and falls to the floor.  
  
The sword falls out of the scabbard and clatters on the ground.  
  
The air begins to swirl in the room as Tsuruko pulls Naru and tosses her to the side.  
  
Keitaro dives forward and grasps for the sword.  
  
A vortex of darkness erupts from the blade, throwing everyone except Tsuruko and Keitaro to the floor.  
  
The dark power swirls above the table.  
  
Motoko's voice, tortured with rage, utters a scream that shatters the windows of the room.  
  
"URASHIMA! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
End or Chapter Two. 


	3. Darkness Rising

Love Hina – Forgotten  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – Darkness Rising  
  
Friday Night  
  
Keitaro grabs the Hina Sword and runs outside, partially out of fear, but mostly to move the coming conflict away from his friends. Tsuruko pauses a moment and unleashes a delaying attack.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex of power flies from her blade and tears into the dark spirit, sending it spinning through the wall without damaging a single panel. Outside, Keitaro leaps into the hot spring and wades out until the water is up to his waist. Holding the sword awkwardly, he turns around and looks for any sign of the being that was once Aoyama Motoko. Shinobu, close behind him, leaps into the water and places herself next to Keitaro. Tsuruko exit the inn and looks up into the night sky. Keitaro follows her gaze and spots a spinning vortex above them that blots out the stars. The sword master yells at him as the vortex gathers itself.  
  
"You must strike at its heart! It must be drawn back into the sword!"  
  
The vortex collects itself and forms an ellipse. Slowly, it solidifies into a human shape. Keitaro stares at it.  
  
"Motoko-chan."  
  
The figure floats to the ground and looks at Keitaro. Its eyes are as dark as night, with wisps of black vapor rising from them. Teeth, jagged as daggers, are revealed as snarling lips pull back. Naru and Kitsune rush out the changing room door and halt, shocked into immobility at the sight of the demon. The spirit looks sideways at Tsuruko.  
  
"Dear sister, you should not have done that."  
  
Motoko raises her right hand and instantly sends waves of dark power rolling towards Tsuruko. The sword master lifts her blade to fend off the attack, but is thrown backwards. Her sword falls from her hand as she crashes into the wall and slides to the ground. Keitaro starts to move towards her.  
  
"Aoyama-san!"  
  
The spirit turns back to Keitaro.  
  
"Do not concern yourself with that one. She will live longer than you, but not by much!"  
  
She holds her hands out to her sides and her nails grow, becoming razor-sharp daggers. Keitaro lifts his sword as the spirit leaps over the water. At the last moment, it slips to his left and drives its dagger-nails into Shinobu. Rising above the steaming waters, the demon's claws shred the physical form of its light half and the power is absorbed back into itself. The being laughs, a hideous cackle that echoes across the grounds. Motoko smiles as she rubs her hands up her arms.  
  
"Ah, to be complete once more! No, not quite complete, there is something else. A wasted gift that I now reclaim!"  
  
Keitaro staggers forward.  
  
"Narusegawa! Run, please run!"  
  
The spirit's eyes turn and bore their gaze at Naru. She floats into the air and moves to Motoko.  
  
"Wh-what are you?"  
  
The demon frowns.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I am displeased that you do not recognize me."  
  
Motoko plunges her claws through Naru's body.  
  
"I am your death!"  
  
Blue wisps of life flow from Naru's wounds and mouth, mixing with the dark tendrils circling Motoko. Her head rolls forward and the demon savagely withdraws her talons. Naru falls to the ground, the power that preserved her life stripped away. Blank eyes stare past Keitaro as her body rolls to a stop. The manager of Hinata-sou screams as two years worth of death and putrefaction destroy the loveliness of what remains of Naru.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The spirit floats over the water, an evil smile on its lips.  
  
"I have reclaimed all that rightfully belongs to me! Let the rotted corpse of that vile female be a sign to all that oppose me!"  
  
She looks up into the sky and rages to the night.  
  
"Do you hear me, Kappa? I claim this land! Everything that you desired will now be mine! The master of the sword is long dead and a weakling male is all that remains of his lineage! I shall destroy him and that wretched school!"  
  
Motoko flexes her claws and looks down at Keitaro.  
  
"Let us play a game, Urashima. Let us see how much agony your body can withstand before you die. Unless, of course, you wish to beg for a quick death. I may be merciful and finish you quickly if you grovel sufficiently."  
  
Keitaro splashes through the water and leaps onto the rocks at the far side of the pool. Panting, he runs around the corner of the inn. The spirit throws its head back and laughs.  
  
"Even better! I shall enjoy this chase more than any other we have had, Urashima!"  
  
Landing on the ground, Motoko runs to the end of the inn. As she reaches the corner, she halts. Poking her head around, she sees Keitaro kneeling with his sword pointing forward in preparation for a finishing thrust.  
  
"Foolish human! That trick will not work on me twice!"  
  
Knocking the blade aside with her daggers, she slashes out at Keitaro. Knives rip through his sleeve as he tries to spin out of the way. Scrambling away from the demon, he runs along the side of Hinata-sou. Motoko laughs as he retreats, licking the blood on her fingers. Following him, she closes the distance as he rounds the front of the building. Expecting him to try another feeble attempt to surprise her, she leaps into the air. A Mecha-tama, flames gushing from its mouth, crashes into her as she clears the corner, sending her careening into the trees. Timbers crack and splinter as they tumble through the woods. Planting her feet on the ground, she drives both hands into the mechanical turtle and rips it apart. An immense explosion rocks the hill.  
  
Stepping from the flames, she whispers.  
  
"Su-chan, you just raised your place on my list of mortals to kill."  
  
Motoko leaps into the air and sails over the trees. A minute later, she returns to the inn and spots Keitaro on the roof of the building. She lands a few yards in front of him.  
  
"So, you wish to make this your final stand? I had hoped to toy with you a bit longer. However, if you crave death that much, I will be more than happy to give it to you, Urashima."  
  
Keitaro, sword held in front of him, braces himself.  
  
"Motoko-chan, you don't have to do this!"  
  
"You know not of my needs, mortal!"  
  
"Listen to me!"  
  
"You have no words that I wish to hear! Prepare to die!"  
  
At that moment, a vortex of power erupts through the roof beneath Motoko's feet. Tearing into her, it shreds her corporeal form and flings the darkness into the sky. Howls of rage echo through the night as she brings her tattered powers together. Keitaro runs to another part of the roof and waits for her. She flies down and hovers a few meters above him.  
  
"Foolish mortal! Do you believe that I would fall into your trap a second time?"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"No. But I still want to talk to you!"  
  
"The only words I wish to hear from you are when you scream for death!"  
  
Keitaro makes a small motion with his hand. Motoko raises her claws to deflect the vortex, but it does not come. Tama-chan lands on her head. Instantly, she screams in terror and drops from the air.  
  
"Turtle! Get it off me! Get it away from me! AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"  
  
Motoko crashes to the roof, unable to dislodge her carapace-covered foe. After a few moments, Tama-chan leaps aside and Keitaro places the tip of the Hina Sword to her chest, prepared to thrust it through her bosom.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Listen to me or, or I'll finish you now!"  
  
Fear in her dark eyes, she stares up at Keitaro.  
  
"Speak, vile male!"  
  
"I want to make a deal with you. You can be Motoko-chan again, Shinobu-chan can be herself again, and I want Narusegawa to be restored. In exchange, I promise never to use this sword to re-imprison you. Everything can be as it was! Please, it's the only way, Motoko-chan!"  
  
"Urashima, do you speak truly? You would accept me, knowing my true form?"  
  
Keitaro nods his head.  
  
"I don't care if you are a spirit or a demon. I just want everyone to be happy and live the way we were."  
  
Motoko nods her head and smiles.  
  
"I, I accept your terms, Urashima."  
  
Keitaro sighs and steps back. Motoko launches herself and rips at him with her claws, sending him pitching over the side of the roof.  
  
"Fool! Do you think I would be content with your paltry promise? I will not rest as long as the threat of imprisonment in that wretched sword remains! I will destroy anyone that wields it!"  
  
The demon leaps over the side of the building, claws driving downwards to rip Keitaro's heart from his chest. He lies on the ground, blood seeping from the cuts across his chest, panting for breath. He looks up as Motoko plummets towards him.  
  
"Sh-Shinobu-chan. Help me!"  
  
The claws of Motoko's right hand plunge through his shoulder, pinning him to the earth. She holds her left hand above his chest, but hesitates. The darkness in her eyes fades for a moment.  
  
"S-sempai?"  
  
Motoko raises her hands to her head and screams. She leaps up and disappears into the night sky.  
  
Saturday Morning.  
  
Keitaro opens his eyes. He tries to sit up, but Haruka's hand gently presses him back down. Pain lances across his chest and through his left shoulder. He opens his eyes again and looks around. He rests on the couch in the common room, with Su, Kitsune and Tsuruko standing around him. Guarding the room are a half dozen Mecha-tamas, weapons at the ready. A body lies on the table, covered with a white sheet. Kitsune kneels next to the couch.  
  
"Keitaro-san! Thank goodness you're alive! We thought that ya'll was a goner for sure! That, that thing killed Naru and Shinobu-chan! What are we gonna do?"  
  
Su, her remote control in her hands, turns and looks at him.  
  
"Was that the Motoko ya was talking about yesterday? I don't think she likes you too much."  
  
She looks at the body on the table.  
  
"And she really didn't like Naru, either."  
  
Tsuruko, her sword in her hand and a bandage across her forehead, scowls at him.  
  
"Why did you deviate from our plan? You had her and could have ended this! You may have doomed us and thousands of other innocent people!"  
  
Keitaro looks up at her.  
  
"I had to try. They are my friends! I thought that she would listen to reason, considering that she knew we would try to destroy her is she refused."  
  
The sword master sighs.  
  
"It was a valiant attempt, if a foolish one. The demon will not allow you to parley with her again. When she returns, it will be for your death."  
  
Keitaro, with Haruka's assistance, sits up on the couch.  
  
"We know that she has some weaknesses. Tama-chan is the one thing that she can't fight. How did you know that she would still be afraid of her?"  
  
Tsuruko sits next to him and tells the history of the demon they know as Motoko.  
  
"Centuries past, when the demon first appeared, it challenged the Turtle Demon, Kappa, for domination. The conflict nearly destroyed her, as Kappa overmatched her in everyway. She was forced into its servitude, given meaningless and unsatisfying tasks. Her existence became a nightmare of torture and degradation. She attempted to rebel on a few occasions, but was crushed each time. After the rise of the Shinmei School, we fought and eventually defeated Kappa. The demon, thinking to destroy us in our weakened state, attacked without mercy. Many of our school fell to her before we drove it away. The demon fled, nursing her wounds and her hatred of our school for doing the one thing she could not. Decades passed, and there was no sign of her until one day, using the guise of human form, she entered our school as a novice seeking training. To our dismay, she learned many of our techniques and secrets before we discovered her deception. Using her new knowledge, she unleashed a rampage that nearly destroyed us and almost burned Kyoto to the ground."  
  
She pauses and sips some tea before continuing.  
  
"Our salvation came when a sword master of unparalleled power arrived. Sensing the evil of the demon, he sought us out and offered his sword in our service. He, along with a dozen of our best, went out to do battle with the demon. She slew most of the followers during the days that followed, but the sword master continued his pursuit, driving her to a location of his choosing for their final encounter. That location was what is now Hinata-sou, and the sword master's name was Kotaro, Urashima Kotaro. Your ancestor."  
  
The girls stare at Keitaro as Tsuruko finishes her tale.  
  
"A tremendous battle ensued, neither one giving any quarter to the other. Using his marvelous sword, Kotaro-san unleashed his ultimate power, tearing an opening into the earth and causing a geyser to erupt, enveloping the demon. Leaping into the boiling fountain, he drove his blade into the demon's heart and captured her essence. Sadly, a final strike of her power grievously injured Kotaro-san. He lingered for a few weeks, but was able to pass instructions that we followed to ensure the demon remained imprisoned. This inn was built to his specifications; its form providing a cage for the spirit of his foe and strengthening the ability of the Hina Sword to hold its prisoner. We of the Shinmei School have devoted much of the time since trying to find a way to destroy the spirit utterly, forever ending the threat it poses."  
  
Keitaro rubs his injured shoulder.  
  
"You never told me how we're supposed to eliminate the spirit. What do we have to do?"  
  
Tsuruko looks at him with steady eyes.  
  
"As the master of the sword, you must recapture the spirit in its blade. Then, by destroying the prison and cage simultaneously, the spirit will cease to exist. Hinata-sou must be destroyed."  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Fortress Hinata

Love Hina – Forgotten  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Four – Fortress Hinata  
  
Saturday Noon  
  
Keitaro shakes his head, unable to believe that things could get worse.  
  
"Destroy Hinata-sou! But, this is our home!"  
  
Tsuruko looks at him firmly and hands him his sword.  
  
"Do you value it more than your life and the lives of your friends?"  
  
He looks around the room.  
  
"It seems like we'll lose everything and gain nothing."  
  
At the moment the front door slides open and fifteen women dressed in traditional gi rush into the room. Tsuruko holds up a hand in greeting and makes a circular motion followed by a fist with two lifted fingers. Instantly, twelve of the women move back outside and surround the inn, swords raised and chanting mystic phrases.  
  
Tsuruko looks at the remaining three women and places the tips of three fingers to her lips and points at Keitaro. They move into positions surrounding him and begin their own chanting. Su stares at her and leaps on the back of the couch.  
  
"Whoa! That's even slicker than ninjas!"  
  
Kitsune grabs Tsuruko's shirt.  
  
"Why didn't ya'll call them sooner? Maybe Naru and Shinobu wouldn't have been killed!"  
  
Tsuruko bows her head.  
  
"It did not seem necessary at the time. The danger we now face was deemed remote by the Council. Motoko was the true threat, since her form allowed her access to her demonic powers. Shinobu did not represent such a threat, but as part of the spirit of the sword she would have been lost in any case."  
  
She looks at Kitsune.  
  
"I did not know of the connection between Naru and the spirit until I arrived last night. I am sorry, events quickly got out of control, and I was powerless to prevent her loss."  
  
Keitaro rises and places a hand on the fox's shoulder.  
  
"Don't blame Aoyama-san. This all started because of me. I'm the one that, that . . ."  
  
"She's coming!"  
  
Tsuruko leaps for the front door and Keitaro follows closely. As they look outside, the female warriors, already aware of the demon's approach, quickly make preparations. The leader of the dozen, standing directly in front of the inn, turns to the left and releases a powerful vortex from her blade. It reaches the second, who thrusts her own sword into the swirling mass, adding her own power and passing it to the next woman. This continues repeatedly, until the vortex reaches the leader once more. Using her power, she deflects the vortex upwards and over the inn. As the force reaches a point directly above Hinata-sou, all of the others launch more power towards it and the mass settles into a spinning plane of energy, which slowly expands like an umbrella until it touches each of the twelve swords.  
  
On a smaller and more mobile scale, the three remaining women continue their defense around Keitaro, their only hope for re-capturing the demon that threatens them all. Tsuruko nods in satisfaction.  
  
"The greater barrier is designed to dampen the demon's power. While she remains inside, the spirit will be deprived of a great portion of its strength."  
  
She turns to Keitaro.  
  
"You should remain within this smaller barrier, Urashima-san. It will be able to deflect the weakened attacks that the spirit may produce. However, it will not prevent her from physically entering. You must watch for any opening that would allow you to strike."  
  
Keitaro looks at the shimmering blue field that surrounds him.  
  
"What if Motoko-chan doesn't try to come near me? How will I be able to use the Hina Sword?"  
  
Tsuruko raises her own sword.  
  
"Then, you must exit this protection to confront her. I shall remain close so that I may protect you."  
  
She turns and looks at Kitsune, Su, and Haruka.  
  
"You three should flee. It will become dangerous when the demon attacks. I know that all of you wish to stay, but we will be better able to protect Urashima-san if we do not spread our forces to cover you also."  
  
They remain silent, recognizing the need to keep Keitaro safe. One by one they wish him good luck. Haruka hugs him.  
  
"You're my favorite nephew, Keitaro. Don't do anything stupid. Well, not too stupid."  
  
He smiles at Haruka.  
  
"Thanks, I wish we could save Hinata-sou. It looks like all of us will need to find new homes when this is over."  
  
"I have an extra room in the back of the Tea Shop. Try not to wreck it too or you'll be working for me at minimum wage to pay for the repairs."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
Kitsune kisses Keitaro on the cheek and quickly steps back.  
  
"Finish that thing off and don't let it hurt ya'll anymore, Keitaro-san. We'll be cheering for you!"  
  
Keitaro blushes and touches his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Kitsune-san."  
  
Su jumps over and hooks the small remote control to the front of his shirt.  
  
"I think that ya can handle this, considering how many times I used it on ya. A little extra firepower never hurts!"  
  
Keitaro laughs.  
  
"Finally, I get to be on the serving end of this thing. This makes me feel a lot better!"  
  
The three women quickly make their way to the steps. Kitsune and Haruka start walking out of sight, but Su turns around and yells at Keitaro.  
  
"If ya's get in trouble, just point the controller at whatever ya wants to hit and press the big red button!"  
  
Keitaro waves at her and she leaps down the steps. He turns and looks up at Tsuruko.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
She studies the inn.  
  
"We wait. As long as we remain within the protection of the barrier, we have the upper hand. However, do not become complacent. She will still be a formidable opponent."  
  
Keitaro looks at the sword in his hands.  
  
"I never thought that I'd be in a fight for my life with Motoko-chan. She's given me a few cuts and bruises before, but she never tried to really hurt me. Tsuruko-san, will I still remember them when this is over? Or, will those memories be erased like Motoko-chan was to everyone else?"  
  
"You are the master of the Hina Sword. Even with its destruction, your memories should remain intact."  
  
"I was afraid of that. I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't remember being the one to slay Motoko-chan and Shinobu-chan. And, with Hinata-sou being destroyed, I won't even have a proper place to keep their memory."  
  
Tsuruko looks at him sadly.  
  
"It is a heavy destiny that the fates have set for you. From the beginning, I have known that Motoko was not in reality my sister, so I have been able to prepare myself for this day. You have not had the same opportunity. She is still, to you, your friend. I would gladly take your place, if it were possible for me to wield your sword. Alas that its power responds only to the commands of the master of the sword."  
  
Keitaro thinks for a moment.  
  
"How was I able to tell that she is coming? I'm not a sword master."  
  
Tsuruko stares at him and then tightens her grip on her sword.  
  
"Something is wrong. I should have noticed it. You do not have the training required to sense such a spirit! It is a trap! Guard yourself, Urashima-san!"  
  
The ground under their feet begins to rumble and heave. Tsuruko quickly grabs Keitaro's arm and tosses him towards the entrance of the inn. As if training for it all their lives, the three sword women maintain their positions around him and use the barrier to soften his fall, enabling him to land on his feet. He turns, only to see Tsuruko fall as the ground collapses.  
  
Vibrations rock the ground, signs of a violent confrontation occurring beneath their feet. Volleys of power echo though the earth. A blast ruptures the ground and is quickly followed by Tsuruko as she leaps into the sky. Motoko, claws trailing ribbons of darkness, hurtles upward. Tsuruko spins until she flies feet first. Pushing off the protective barrier, she unleashes another blast from her sword. The demon raises its claws and barely manages to deflect the attack, but is unprepared as the sword master follows through. Tsuruko's sword plunges through Motoko's chest, driving her backwards in agony. She crashes to the ground, still impaled on the blade. Tsuruko calls forth another attack while her sword pins Motoko.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! DEMON RENDING SWORD!"  
  
The demon explodes, unable to defend herself from an attack which originates from within her own body. The vortex of power scatters the shredded darkness across the ground, where it sinks into the dirt like drops of water disappearing into a desert. Tsuruko pants as she drops to her knees on the once more quiet earth. Keitaro quickly rushes over.  
  
"Tsuruko-san! Are you okay?"  
  
Sweat drips from her brow as she rises to her feet.  
  
"I am unharmed. Fortunately, the barrier is as effective as we hoped. I would not have survived if the demon had access to her full powers."  
  
Keitaro shakily holds his sword, still shocked at the sight of Motoko's body being ripped apart by Tsuruko's attack.  
  
"Let's, let's try to finish this soon. I don't know how many times I can stand seeing Motoko-chan hurt like that."  
  
"You must forget of the demon as Motoko! She will use your weakness to her advantage if you falter!"  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"I'm not sure about that. If I'm such a threat to her, why did she attack you first? Wouldn't it have been easier if she came after me directly?"  
  
Tsuruko stares at him.  
  
"I am the strongest sword master here. It would be a tactical advantage to remove me."  
  
The manager sits on the ground and taps the tip of his sword on the dirt.  
  
"That makes sense, but I don't think that's the reason. She seemed intent on confronting you, even when I was a relatively easy target. I know I'm right, but I don't understand what it means."  
  
The barrier above the inn ripples, a sign that the demon is near once more. Tsuruko concentrates and then points to the inn.  
  
"She is pulling her powers back together near the hot spring! Come, let us hurry before the demon can completely reform!"  
  
They rush through the inn and cautiously exit through the changing room. They stand near the water, readying themselves for another attack. Tsuruko gazes into the wisps of steam.  
  
"She is near, yet she holds back. Perhaps she hads learned fear once more and is hesitant to confront us."  
  
Keitaro looks around and furrows his brow.  
  
"Something's familiar about this. What am I missing?"  
  
Tsuruko turns to him.  
  
"Familiar? In what way is that?"  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know."  
  
The sword master lifts her blade and prepares a chant.  
  
"We must go on the offensive while the demon is weakened. I shall attempt to read the touch of her power and determine her location."  
  
Keitaro watches as she moves around the hot spring. Something about her words causes his mind to start racing.  
  
("Touch of her power. Touch her power. Touch. Touch. Feel. Poke. Tag . . . Tag!")  
  
He slaps his forehead.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
At that moment, Tsuruko releases a vortex of brilliant force directed at the boulders near the rear of the hot spring. Darkness swirls and leaps above the attack as it envelopes the rocks. Keitaro looks at the nearest sword woman that protects him.  
  
"Can you throw me at Motoko-chan?"  
  
She nods her head and cups her hands, not questioning his request. Keitaro places his right foot in her hands and rests one hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wait until I say, and then throw me as hard and fast as you can. Don't worry, I'm used to it."  
  
The darkness reforms and Motoko, hatred dripping from her words, snarls at Tsuruko.  
  
"If you think that I will allow your blade to touch me again, then you are sadly mistaken, dear sister!"  
  
Keitaro smiles, knowing that his guess is correct. Tsuruko hurls another volley of chi at the demon, but Motoko slips sideways to avoid it. Keitaro nods his head and whispers.  
  
"Now."  
  
Like a spear thrown by a warrior of old, Keitaro flies through the air over the hot spring. Sword held ready, he yells his challenge at his foe.  
  
"Shinobu-chan! Tag, you're it!"  
  
Motoko spins around, terror in her eyes. The Hina Sword flashes, cleaving through the demon. Peals of agony rend the air and Keitaro soars through the dispersing darkness. As he crashes into the fence surrounding the hot spring Tsuruko quickly rushes over and takes a defensive position over him.  
  
"Why did you not strike at its heart? What purpose did it serve to sever the demon when it can reform itself?"  
  
Keitaro rolls over and sits up, rubbing his head.  
  
"If I'm right, we've just won half the battle. Look."  
  
Tsuruko lifts her head and stares at the sight above the hot spring. The darkness swirls closer together, attempting to reform itself. However, next to it, a blinding white light also coalesces. Tsuruko whispers.  
  
"What is it that you have done, Urashima-san?"  
  
He pushes himself to his feet and smiles.  
  
"I was just playing Shinobu-chan's favorite game. She always loved to play tag. That's what she was trying to tell me by making Motoko-chan go after you first. Shinobu-chan was always too shy to chase me.  
  
They watch as the separated powers of the demon solidify. Motoko rushes at Shinobu, but a flash of brilliant light drives her backwards. Shinobu's voice emanates from the light.  
  
"No, I shall not return to you again! You hurt Sempai and I shall make you pay!"  
  
Waves of light flash from her hands and drives Motoko up against the barrier. Screaming, the spirit twists and struggles until she slips past. Hurtling downward, she strikes the ground and flows into it, disappearing from sight. Shinobu gently floats to the rocks surrounding the hot spring, landing in front of Keitaro. She bows to him.  
  
"Thank you, Sempai! I knew that you would understand my message."  
  
"So, that's why I could sense when you were coming."  
  
Shinobu smiles and nods her head.  
  
"Motoko was so terrified that she wasn't able to hold onto me when you struck. She thought that she was going to be imprisoned again."  
  
Tsuruko looks at Shinobu then back to Keitaro.  
  
"That was an impressive maneuver, but what does it accomplish other than weakening the demon?"  
  
Keitaro smiles as he rubs Shinobu's hair.  
  
"I have a plan, and I need Shinobu-chan's help to pull it off."  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Finale

Love Hina – Forgotten

Fanfic by Steven Biggs

Chapter Five – Finale

Saturday Night

Tsuruko stands next to the hot spring, searching the area for any sign of Motoko's return.

"Urashima-san, I do not like this plan of yours. If you fail, no, I could not describe the horrors that will befall the land if you do not succeed. I ask that you reconsider this course."

Shinobu looks over at the sword master.

"This offers some hope for all of us. If it screws up, we can limit the losses to only four people."

Keitaro, sitting on a boulder nods his head.

"Listen to her; she is the key to our hope."

Tsuruko nods her head.

"At least let them reform your protective barrier. It may be the only thing that saves her. It risks losing you both"

Shinobu shakes her head.

"No. Let her come. I'll deal with her myself."

Keitaro looks up at her.

"You are a much braver person than I. I have been happy to know you."

The young cook reaches up and scratches her head.

"The pleasure's been all mine!"

Keitaro stares at the remote control that is clipped to his shirt.

"How were you supposed to operate this again?"

He turns it over with one hand. Handing the sword to Shinobu, he unclips the remote and studies the device. Tsuruko grips her sword and stands over him.

"What is wrong?"

"I do not know how to work this."

"Did not, Shinobu, tell you?"

Keitaro nods his head and looks up at her.

"She told me to just press the big red button."

He tenses as he sees Tsuruko glance sharply to her left. He nods his head. The sword master, her strike already prepared, turns and launches a vortex of chi at a window on the third floor. Motoko leaps into the night sky, darkness against darkness. Claws extended she hurls waves of dark mists towards the hot spring, shrouding Keitaro, Shinobu and Tsuruko. Using her sword, Tsuruko creates another vortex, which begins to disperse the dark cloud.

"She comes! Guard yourselves!"

Motoko swoops down and flashes through the group. A scream echoes as the darkness lifts. Tsuruko blasts another wave, its bluish light revealing that Motoko has captured Shinobu once more. Keitaro points the remote control and slaps the big red button. Gliding swiftly in from all directions, the Mecha-Tamas converge on their target, lighting the night with brilliant flashes of fire. The demon veers frantically, until one blast hits, knocking her towards the ground. Still grasping Shinobu's neck with her left hand, she flings her right, shooting dark spears towards the automatons. They explode, one by one, as the daggers find their targets. Rising into the night again, she pulls the Hina Sword from Shinobu's weakening grip.

"Victory! I reclaim my power and I now possess the one thing that could stop me! This land shall pay for denying my will and the Shinmei School will burn! Kappa! I will destroy that which defeated even you! And then I will raze every pitiful shrine with your name upon it!"

She clenches her left fist and Shinobu's eyes close as her head droops forward. The two figures blur and melt into one another, becoming one being once more. She lifts the Hina Sword and pulls it from its scabbard. Pointing the blade at Keitaro, she snarls, drool dripping from her lips as she savors her victory.

"And now, Urashima, you shall die! You shall die at the sword of your very own ancestor!"

Tsuruko places herself in front of Keitaro as the demon dives towards them.

"Urashima-san, you must survive! Flee, and I will hold the demon here!"

Keitaro looks past Tsuruko and whispers.

"Now, do it now Sempai.

Motoko halts, her breath panting as she stares at the Hina Sword. The hand that holds it turns the blade towards her bosom. She grips her right wrist with her left hand.

"No! It, it is not possible! I have won! No!"

The demon screams, terror and rage combined as the Hina Sword begins to pierce her chest. Dark tendrils tear from her body and flow into the blade.

"You vile, deceiving, treacherous male! NO!"

She plunges the sword though her chest and screams again, a hideous, inhuman shriek. The blade falls to the ground, the last wisp of darkness flowing into it as it rolls to a stop. Tsuruko leaps over and stands over the sword. Lifting it quickly, she slides the scabbard back in place. She turns and looks at Keitaro.

"He has done it. Let us hope that it does not result in his own destruction."

Keitaro bows his head as light emanates from his body. When the light recedes, Shinobu speaks.

"Sempai is much braver than I am. I feared Motoko's wrath, and would not openly disobey her while we were one."

"I hope that he will be okay, now that he is in the demon's prison."

Somewhere, in a place where light is forgotten and night is all, a small light appears. Keitaro looks around at the unfathomable night, his eyes unable to focus on the infinity of nothingness. He raises his hands, which are clearly visible, but his light touches nothing else. A chill, which permeates him without any noticeable breeze, causes him to shiver. He listens for any sound, but nothing reaches his ears. Slowly, he takes a step, his feet seemingly upheld by the nothingness itself.

"Deceiver!"

Keitaro spins around, but nothing indicates where the speaker is located.

"Motoko-chan?"

"You vile, puny male! You may think this a victory, but it shall not avail you. Even now, I am striving to regain my freedom."

Keitaro shakes his head.

"You'll never get out of here. Shinobu-chan and Tsuruko-san will not allow you to escape. Shinobu-chan is ready to re-enter this sword and the Shinmei School will end your existence. Forever!"

The darkness crashes against Keitaro, throwing him to the ground. Tendrils wrap around him, trying to crush him from existence. As he screams, light burns from his body, dispelling the bands. He gets to his knees, panting.

"W-Was that, that light from me?"

He clenches his fist and a globe of light forms. Motoko lunges at him once more, knocking them both across the unseen floor. She slashes with her claws, swiping them through his chest. Keitaro scrambles away, pausing to look at his wounds.

"What? I, I felt her strike me, but there isn't even a cut!"

Clawed fingers wrap around his neck from behind.

"Stupid male! Spirits do not bleed. However, they can feel pain! And yours will be exquisite agony!"

Keitaro tries to drag her fingers away, not wanting to pass out and leave himself completely vulnerable. As he struggles, he discovers that here, he does not need to breath. Bolstered by that insight, he drops his arms and falls to his knees. Motoko, believing him to be weakening, releases one hand and draws it back for a thrust through his back. He falls to the ground, drawing the demon above him. Raising both hands, he clenches them into fists, causing the light to appear once more. Motoko hesitates.

"What . . ?"

Lifting his right leg, Keitaro smashes his foot into the demo's face, causing her to reel backwards.

"You dare strike me! I will destroy you!"

Darkness lances out from her claws, piercing Keitaro. Pain knits his brow. His screams again, bursting light from his body. The demon's tendrils fade in the brightness, freeing Keitaro. While the light lasts, he can sense Motoko's exact movements. He finally realizes that, even though this is a prison, he is still the master of the Hina Sword. Rolling over, he pushes himself to his feet.

"You can't stop me, not in here, Motoko-chan! I am the master of the sword, and in here its power is ME."

Standing once more, he lifts his arms. Light, blindingly bright, leaps from him, beating back the darkness. Slowly, like a stream trying to wear down a mountain, the light bites into the night. With each shred of darkness that falls, his light becomes stronger, consuming the gloom. The demon hurls gouts of darkness at him, but they fray and dissolve into his light. Summoning all her power, she tries to beat back his light with her own impenetrable darkness. Keitaro's voice echoes as the light gains ground.

"A single light in the darkness is a beacon! But, a dot of darkness in the light is but a shadow!"

Motoko screams and tries to flee, but the light spreads, denying her any escape. She falls from the brightening sky and crashes to the ground.

"No, please, I cannot stand the light! It burns me, it hurts!"

Keitaro walks over, kneels next to Motoko, and places a hand on her shoulder. Instantly, smoke rises from his touch. The demon rolls away from him.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

Keitaro stares at his hand.

"M-Motoko-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She snarls at him like a wounded animal.

"Do not toss your compassion at me, Urashima! I spit at the light!"

He sits back and looks at her.

"Is the light so bad? Why would you always want to be in the dark?"

"Spare me your inane drivel! Darkness is the only true power! I curse you and everything the light stands for!"

He bows his head for a moment and then looks at her.

"SHUT UP!"

Waves of light buffet the demon, hurling it an untold distance. It comes to a stop and leaps to its feet, but Keitaro is already standing before her. She turns and flees, but he is before her even as she turns. Motoko hisses at him.

"Away from me, you loathsome creature!"

Motoko leaps into the sky, but he appears before her once more.

"You can't get away from me, not in here, Motoko-chan. I am the light and the light is me"

"I am not Motoko! I am, I am . . ."

She tries to raise her darkness, but the tendrils fade as soon as she lifts them, unable to survive the light. She falls to the ground and drops to her knees. Realizing that there is no escape from his light, the demon bows her head.

"Finish me then, Urashima!"

He is silent. After a few moments, the demon lifts her head.

"Do you wish to gloat? Then do so and be done with it!"

Keitaro shakes his head. He smiles and holds out his hand. The spirit stares at him.

"I told you that I do not want your sympathy! End this game and destroy me!"

"That's not why I'm here, Motoko-chan."

"What?"

"I want to make a deal."

"I told you that I will not rest until the threat of this vile sword and it's owner is ended. I would rather you destroy . . ."

He silences her with another flash of light.

"I want to give you the sword!"

She steps back.

"What vile trickery is this?"

Keitaro shakes his head.

"It's not a trick, Motoko-chan. You said that you didn't want to be imprisoned anymore. If I gave you the sword, then you would be its master. That would make you safe, wouldn't it?"

Motoko looks around, squinting into the light.

"I, I do not know. Only the master may command the sword."

She stares at him suspiciously.

"You said a deal. What is it that you want in return? Am I to be your slave, subjugating myself into servitude once more?"

He shakes his head.

"No, you'll be free. But, there is a price that you must pay."

"You desire my power, is that it, Urashima? You wish to rule!"

He smiles at her.

"I wouldn't even know where to start if I had your power. I'd probably end up blowing my hand off every time I tried to use it."

Unbidden, laughter escapes from the demon.

"That is true."

She forces a scowl back onto her face.

"What then, is your price?"

"Remember what you felt when you laughed just now? That's part of my price."

The demon glares at him.

"You, you wish for me to return to the world as Motoko?"

Keitaro nods his head.

"That's what I wanted from the first. For everything to be like it was."

"You, you would accept a demon into your home, knowing what I really am?

He tilts his head.

"It couldn't be any worse than when you allowed, and I quote, 'that perverted, deceiving, loathsome, vile, male' into Hinata-sou. If you have the power, I'll leave it to you if we remember what you were. The choice is yours."

"That part of me that is Shinobu shall still retain her power. I do not want to exist if she is to have dominance over me."

Keitaro smiles again.

"She'll be joining us in here soon. She just wants to be plain Shinobu again. She'll leave her part of your power sealed away in this sword."

Motoko looks at him.

"And, I suppose that it is your wish that I restore Naru-sempai as well."

He nods his head.

"If it's not too much trouble."

He reaches a hand out to the demon once more.

"Take my hand, Motoko-chan."

She shakes her head.

"No, your light burns me."

He smiles.

"Trust me."

Motoko continues to look at him. He sighs.

"Look at it this way. You'll have me around to beat up whenever I do something wrong."

She bows her head. When she looks up, it is with the face of the Motoko that he knew.

"Urashima, even a life a Motoko is preferable to nothingness. However, the Shinmei School will not allow me to exist in any form."

He shakes his head.

"Tsuruko-san knows what I am doing. I will not destroy you if there is any other way. The Shinmei School will have to be happy with a compromise, if you accept."

She smiles and slowly touches her hand to his.

"You drive a hard, yet equitable bargain. However, there is very little light in me. Kappa was, a cruel master."

He nods his head sadly.

"I know. Tsuruko told me about what happened to you. If you chose not to stay at Hinata-sou, then I can understand."

The demon concentrates, and her form returns to that of Aoyama Motoko. A smile lightens her lovely face.

"What would there be for me anywhere else? At least here, I can continue tormenting, uh brining justice to you when your perverseness raises its vile, treacherous, deceiving head."

He hugs Motoko.

"That's enough for me, Motoko-chan."

After a few moments, she slowly wraps her arms around him.

"I will make an exception, in this case. But, be warned, if you attempt to hug me when we return, I shall have to punish you."

Motoko leans back and looks at him.

"Thank you, Urashima."

In another flash of light Shinobu appears, holding a hand to her chest. She looks at Motoko and Keitaro.

"I hate it when you stick a sword through your own chest! Sempai, I sensed that your mission here was completed, and I returned to the Hina Sword. Are you ready?"

He nods his head and takes Shinobu's hand. He holds his hand out to Motoko and she places her hand in his. Standing between the two spirits, he smiles.

"Let's go home!"

A few days later, Keitaro walks home to Hinata-sou, having just seen Naru and her sister Mei off on the train. Kentaro drives by, taunting him until Tama-chan leaps over lands on the front window of his car. The vehicle careens out of control and heads directly for the manager.

"I'm, I'm gonna die!"

A figure dressed in white and red leaps in front of him. Drawing her sword, she slices the car in two. Keitaro stares at her.

"That was the Rock Splitting Sword technique! Thanks for saving me, Motoko-chan!"

The woman turns and lifts her straw hat as a bird lands on her shoulder.

"Excuse me young man. But, did you say, Motoko-chan?"

Thirty minutes later, Motoko slides open the door to Hinata-sou and places her pack by the door. Kitsune looks over at her.

"Ya'll have a guest, Motoko-chan!"

The sword master walks into the common room and spots her sister, Tsuruko, sitting on the couch. The older woman looks up and smiles at her.

"It has been a long time, Motoko-chan."

Backing away until she crashes into the front door, cracking it, Motoko sputters.

"S-s-sister!"

Motoko cautiously moves towards the common room once more.

"Wh-what are y-y-you d-doing here?"

Tsuruko continues smiling at Motoko while reaching out with her chi.

("The evil presence is no longer with her, and it is obvious that none of them remembers the events of a few days ago. The power of the demon is sealed away. It is still hazardous, but it will never threaten the land again. That is well.")

"It is time for you to return to the Shinmei School and assume your duties. I have come to take you home."

She drags her younger sister towards the door. Looking around, Motoko locks her gaze on Keitaro. Pulling free, she rushes over and grabs his arm.

"I c-cannot return with you! The, the truth is sister, is that this man and I are to be wed!"

Su, Kitsune, Shinobu, Keitaro, and Haruka look on in varying degrees of shock or disbelief. Tsuruko looks between Motoko and Keitaro and thinks to herself.

("You are lying, Motoko-chan. However, this could prove amusing and I shall play along, for a while. You truly are happy here, my dear sister!")

The End. 


End file.
